Fugitivo
by Aliera
Summary: Com 12 anos Severus Snape fugiu de casa e foi para Londres. Poderá um jovem feiticeiro sobreviver sem ajuda, no mundo dos muggles? Esta é a tradução da minha história
1. Dificuldades de crescimento

Renuncia: J.K. Rowlings é dona de tudo excepto: Tio Belchior Snape, Amanda Snape, Stiller Snape, Beatrice Potter, Jonah Potter. Isto foi feito para me divertir e não por dinheiro.  
  
Espero que gostem  
  
Por favor, critiquem.  
  
  
  
FUGITIVO  
  
  
  
Dificuldades de Crescimento  
  
  
  
FINALMENTE, o Severus tinha recebido o seu convite para Hogwarts: a escola de magias, bruxarias e feitiçarias.  
  
A mãe estava contente. Estava em festa.  
  
Severus não conseguia suprimir o sentimento que o estado de felicidade dela devia-se em grande parte, à perspectiva de se livrar dele. O que era pior: James Potter também ia para lá com o seu "gémeo siamês", Sirius Black.  
  
Que lá andasse Lucius Malfoy, era suficientemente mau. Sempre com ares de superior. Mas o Potter... O Potter era o "menino de ouro" de toda a gente. O filho que todas as amigas da mãe, queriam ter.  
  
- Se fosses mais parecido com o Jamie... - A mãe comparava todo o santo dia. - Tão bem educado, tão esperto, tão espirituoso, tão bonito... - E assim sucessivamente.  
  
Severus queria vomitar. Bonito? O cabelo do idiota parecia um esfregão! Mas agora, um rapaz não podia ter aversão à água? Por amor de Merlin, que obsessão feminina era esta com o cabelo? A gordura era de certeza uma substancia conservante... Esperem até que o precioso Jamie chegue aos cinquenta e fique careca.  
  
- Ah, como eu vou rir.  
  
Severus também era esperto... E BEM educado! Só não era uma pessoa expansiva. Faltavam-lhe capacidades sociais para impressionar toda a gente com o seu espirito e charme. Isso não queria dizer que não tinha qualidades.  
  
Nas poucas festas que os pais o deixaram comparecer com eles, na mansão dos Malfoy, Lucius tinha sido o "rei" do lugar. A dar ordens ao Severus e a olhá-lo por cima do ombro. Severus não gostava do Lucius e nem podia mostrá- lo. A mão dava-lhe para as orelhas se ele a embaraçasse, ou ao pai, numa das "reuniões" deles.  
  
Na casa dos Potters era pior. O pai nunca ia lá, mas a mãe e a Sr.a Potter eram amigas e apesar dos sentimentos do pai, a mãe vivia para partilhar as coscuvilhices mais recentes com a mãe do James.  
  
Severus estava convencido que os pais não viviam felizes, um com o outro. Eles mantinham uma imagem externa de casal unido. Apareciam sempre juntos em todos os eventos sociais importantes, mas em casa não falavam. Também não brigavam. Mas havia sempre aquele... Silencio.  
  
Agora, quem quisesse fazer a mãe feliz, só tinha de a levar à casa dos Potters de vez em quando. Ela lá estaria a invejar a vida, o status, os filhos deles. Até o posto do Sr. Potter no Ministério.  
  
Supostamente, esta era a razão para o pai não gostar deles. Severus compreendia. Ele também não gostava do James Potter que não o ignorava e não se armava em superior. Não! Desde a primeira vez que o Severus tinha posto os olhos em cima do James Potter e do Sirius Black na Escola Básica para Jovens Feiticeiros, os dois filhos da mãe "d'ouro" nunca mais tinham deixado de se meter com ele. E isto não era só na escola! Em todas as visitas aos Potters, o Severus acabava a fugir para salvar a vida ou pelo menos o seu orgulho, enquanto a mãe ronronava:  
  
- Que vivaz que o Jamie é...  
  
O Sr.a Potter concordava, satisfeita com a sua ninhada: James e o bebé Jonah que estava sempre no colo dela como se fosse um brinquedo precioso.  
  
Sempre que o James e a sua "sombra" Sirius, agarravam o Severus e levavam a cabo, qualquer que fosse a ideia humilhante e perigosa que tinham inventado, nenhuma das mães notava. Diminuíam a situação para o estatuto de "brincadeiras de crianças".  
  
Severus sabia que não era assim e sentia-se péssimo. Ele queria gritar e bater com as portas em casa. Declarar a sua independência e definir que NUNCA mais poria os pés na casa do Potters.  
  
"O Pai safou-se com essa, não foi?"  
  
A mãe não foi na conversa. Só para ver o que valia a sua "independência".  
  
A tortura nem terminava com o fim de cada visita. A caminho de casa, a mãe continuava invariavelmente a repetir os seus desejos:  
  
- Não podias agir como o Jamie? Só tentar! - Uma vez saiu-se com esta: - Talvez se eu cortasse o teu cabelo...  
  
- Não!!!!!!!! - Dessa vez, Severus teve de fugir até ela esquecer as sua ideias loucas.  
  
Os momentos das sua infância, em que Severus se sentia realmente feliz, eram quando o tio Belchior aparecia. Esta era uma das pessoas mais interessantes que Severus alguma vez tinha visto. O tio Belchior era um Medi-feiticeiro. Tinha montes e montes de livros e deixava Severus lê-los. Fazia as suas próprias poções!!!! Dizia que só confiava em si mesmo para obter o máximo efeito, do que queria de uma poção. Podia alguém ser mais fixe? Severus adorava o irmão do pai e só desejava que viesse visita-lo mais vezes.  
  
A Mãe parecia mal tolerar a presença do cunhado e Severus não conseguia compreender a razão. Por mais que observasse, (e ele podia orgulhar-se das suas capacidades de observação) o tio Belchior era perfeitamente cordial para com ela e para com toda a gente com quem falava.  
  
Assim, apesar do desagrado da mãe, ou talvez um pouco, por isso mesmo o Severus aproveitava ao máximo, a companhia do tio. Em cada visita, o Medi- feiticeiro trazia algum presente: Um livro interessante sobre poções ou feitiços ou algum ingrediente raro para poções que na sua jovem idade, Severus estaria impossibilitado de conseguir. Por duas vezes, na ausência dos pais, o tio Belchior levou o Severus à rua Bativolta para que aprendesse onde reabastecer o stock em caso de necessidade.  
  
A mãe teria um ataque se alguma vez soubesse destas escapadas, mas Severus não era burro para lhe dizer. O tio Belchior nunca teve de pedir que mentisse aos pais. O Medi-feiticeiro também avaliava os avanços do sobrinho em poções, elogiando os sucessos com entusiasmo e evitando (não com muito sucesso) mostrar desapontamento com os fracassos.  
  
Severus decidiu, com dez anos que queria ser um Medi-feiticeiro.  
  
O Pai disse-lhe imediatamente, que era uma tolice. Ele devia seguir os seus passos na política. Foi isso que ele ganhou, por ser parvo o suficiente para anunciar os seus desejos alto. O riso depreciativo do pai perseguiria Severus nos anos seguintes. A única coisa em que o Severus sabia que era bom, não era suficientemente boa para os olhos do pai e NÃO havia maneira de agradar à mãe.  
  
Até Hogwarts. Tinha sido decisão da mãe que o Severus devia prosseguir a sua educação em Hogwarts.  
  
O Pai, obviamente tinha sido contra. He tinha estudado em Durmstrang. Toda a família dos Snapes tinha estudado lá e o seu ÚNICO filho faria o mesmo.  
  
Severus ouviu esta discussão atrás da porta e sentiu a amargura na voz do pai. Não entendia porquê, mas encontrou-se a rezar para não ir para Durmstrang. Nos anos seguintes viria a perguntar-se muitas vezes se devia ter rezado para ir.  
  
A mãe ganhou dessa vez, mas o pai insistiu em comprar a primeira varinha do Severus na Roménia. O seu filho não usaria uma varinha do Olivander.  
  
Ouvir o James e o Sirius gabarem-se de como as suas varinhas os tinham escolhido, depois de receberem os convites para irem para Hogwarts em setembro, só servia para o afligir.  
  
Era suficientemente mau ouvir a mãe a cobrar-lhe: - Como é que ainda não recebeste o teu convite? - Como se fosse culpa dele!  
  
- Ainda tenho dez! - Tentava explicar. - O "lindinho" do James fez onze na semana passada!  
  
O seu atrevimento valeu-lhe uma repreensão. Qual era a novidade? O que o preocupava a sério era ser o pai a escolher a sua varinha. Como é que ele podia saber se estava a escolher a certa? O pai demorou uma semana inteira para regressar de uma viagem de negócios com a sua varinha cuidadosamente protegida num estojo de pele de dragão.  
  
O Pai estava a sorrir na expectativa e não se desiludiu. Apesar dos temores do Severus, quando agarrou na sua varinha alguma coisa pareceu mesmo certa. Mais ou menos como se ela tivesse feito sempre parte dele, mas só agora é que tinha notado.  
  
- 25 cm. De ramo de figueira. - Explicou o pai. - Com um cabelo de vampiro no centro.  
  
- Vampiro? - Severus perguntou num estado de espanto.  
  
- A varinha perfeita para um Snape. - Assegurou o pai.  
  
- Como assim? - Ele perguntou, adivinhando o que vinha aí.  
  
- A tua família vive em ti. O sangue sabe.  
  
Severus decidiu que seria sensato não se gabar acerca dos seus antepassados ou varinha em frente de ninguém, mas guardou-a com orgulho.  
  
Ele recebeu o seu convite para Hogwarts em meados de Agosto, pelo seu décimo primeiro aniversário. A mãe deu uma festa enorme e convidou toda a gente. Pela atenção que o Severus recebeu, parecia que era o aniversário da carta. Toda a gente leu a missiva.  
  
Foi assim que no dia um de Setembro ele encontrou-se na plataforma 9 e ¾ na estação de King´s Cross, rodeado de alunos de Hogwarts que se cumprimentavam ruidosamente, após dois meses de férias.  
  
A mãe mantinha as mãos nos ombros dele e sorria às outras mães, feliz por se juntar "ao clube".  
  
Quando os Potters chegaram com o James e o bebé Jonah, o sorriso dela tornou-se ainda maior, embora Severus tivesse pensado que isso era impossível. Ele tentou fugir, mas a mãe agarrou com força os ombros dele e obrigou-o a ficar quieto.  
  
- Olá Beatrice! - Ela cantarolou feliz.  
  
A Sr.a Potter aproximou-se e ignorando o Severus no meio delas, beijou o ar ao lado da face da mãe.  
  
- Que bom encontrar-te, Mandy!  
  
Isto como se não se tivessem visto no dia anterior.  
  
Sirius chegou com o seu sorriso malévolo, para delicias do James e após alguns beijos de despedida ruidosos e de milhares de conselhos de ultima hora das respectivas mães, eles foram autorizados a entrar no expresso de Hogwarts com os seus baús.  
  
E pronto.  
  
Esta era a primeira vez que o Severus ia ficar sozinho.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gostaram?  
  
Vou escrever o próximo capitulo em breve.  
  
Sejam simpáticos e deixem uma critica está bem?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aliera 


	2. Um passo maior que a perna

Renuncia: Toda agente sabe quais foram os personagens que a J. K. Rowlings criou. (Os meus sinceros agradecimentos!) Os meus são: O tio Belchior, Amanda, Stiller, Beatrice, Jonah e os meus fugitivos (Jennifer, Javier, Johnny e Beef.).  
  
  
  
  
  
UM PASSO MAIS LARGO QUE A PERNA  
  
  
  
Graças a Merlin, o primeiro ano terminou.  
  
Como é obvio, Severus tinha ultrapassado todas as expectativas na maior parte das disciplinas. O pai não aceitaria menos do que isso. Já era mau que Severus não mostrasse qualquer entusiasmo para entrar na equipa de Quidditch dos Slytherin. Ele gostava do jogo, mas nem morto seria apanhado em cima de uma vassoura. A ideia era ridícula e condutora a novas formas de humilhação.  
  
Severus podia imaginar, de uma forma dolorosamente fácil, o Potter, o Black, o Lupin, aquela sangue de lama da Evans, e até a bola de banha do Pettigrew a escarnecer dos Slytherins e sobretudo dele. A gritarem a plenos pulmões; - Vamos lixar as cobras! - Ou pior.  
  
Ele tinha ficado voluntariamente sozinho durante o ano escolar, a estudar com afinco até durante o Natal e a Páscoa (não fosse ele ser obrigado a ir a uma festa dos Malfoy ou dos Potter) e a tentar (ás vezes falhando redondamente) afastar-se de sarilhos.  
  
O Potter que tentasse, como estava sempre a dizer, entrar na equipa de Quidditch no próximo ano. Severus faria por continuar a ser o melhor nas aulas e no que quer que interessasse, em vez de se armar em palhaço sobre uma vassoura a fazer piruetas, para toda a gente dizer o quão fantástico ele era.  
  
O problema era que ele conseguia fazer isso na escola, onde podia esconder- se na livraria e nas masmorras quando sentia necessidade. Em casa ele não podia fazer isso. De qualquer modo nem ficava muito tempo em casa. A mãe arrastava-o todos os dias para a casa dos Potters.  
  
Nunca se calava, a mãe. Sempre orgulhosa do filho da amiga, desejando ter um igual. (O Jamie isto, o Jamie aquilo...) Mas o Severus não era um Jamie e no ultimo ano passado nos Slytherin tinha aprendido a não querer ser um Jamie ou um Black ou qualquer um do grupo deles: 'Os Salteadores'.  
  
Quem é que, com um mínimo de respeito próprio se autodenominava de 'Salteador'? Só podiam ser malucos do Quidditch!  
  
Quando a mãe dizia para ele subir - Em cima daquela vassoura e joga Quidditch com o Jamie e o Sirius como um rapaz normal! - ele amuava e corria para dentro de casa... Para amuar como deve de ser.  
  
Ele já tinha doze anos! Ele NÃO se deixaria humilhar pelo Potter e o Black, se tivesse uma palavra a dizer no assunto!  
  
Foi num desses dias, em meados de Agosto, que ele ouviu a mãe a queixar-se à Sr.a Potter:  
  
- Não sei o que vai acontecer ao Sev. Ele está a ficar cada vez mais parecido com o pai e o tio e isso assusta-me. Quem me dera não ter casado com o Stiller. - Confessou. - Quem me dera nunca ter-lhe dado uma criança.  
  
A Sr.a Potter estava a segurar as mãos da mãe:  
  
- Amiga, tu estavas tão apaixonada por ele... Tu disseste...  
  
- ...Que o seu sangue vampiro excitava-me. - Terminou a mãe. - É verdade! Mas já não é assim. Não, desde que o Sev nasceu. Eu não amo o meu marido e nunca amei. Eu ficava... Excitava junto dele. Podes entender? Claro que não, Beatrice. És casada com o Harry Potter, que é um homem amoroso e incrível. Carismático sem um lado negro.  
  
A Sr.a Potter ficou em silencio por momentos e depois respondeu:  
  
- Realmente não entendo, Amanda, mas és minha amiga e se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por ti... Diz-me.  
  
- Podes trocar de filhos comigo?  
  
- Não. Lamento.  
  
- Então... Não podes fazer nada por mim.  
  
Severus sentiu que tinha ouvido o suficiente. Atordoado, subiu as escadas para o andar de cima da casa dos Potters em silencio.  
  
Que coisa amaldiçoada era ele, que até a própria mãe sentia repulsa?  
  
Ele ficou sozinho num quarto, por mais de uma hora, a observar o James Potter pela janela. Ele estava a voar no jardim a apanhar pedrinhas que o pequeno Jonah Potter estava a tirar para o ar. Era como se o Severus não existisse, ali à janela. Só a observar, sem interferir. Se ninguém queria que ele existisse, então talvez fosse melhor não existir. Ele devia desaparecer.  
  
Õ problema é que o Severus não se sentia suficientemente corajoso para terminar a sua vida. Se fosse, teria acabado em Gryffindor, não é? A mãe teria preferido, já que não fora colocado em Ravenclaw como estivera certa que seria.  
  
Mas sabia bem pensar em ser encontrado ali, morto num quarto dos Potters, com a mãe angustiada e a culpar-se por não o ter amado como ele era.  
  
Mas... Será que ela ficaria assim? Ou ficaria aliviada? Sem o filho de ascendência vampírica, o que é que a amarrava ao odiado marido com o mesmo sangue? Severus queria chorar, mas não o faria ali. NUNCA na casa dos Potters.  
  
Encostou a testa à pedra fria da lareira apagada. Fechou os olhos, pensativo. Quando os seus dedos tocaram num frasco de vidro sobre a pedra, abriu os olhos e agarrou-o para o inspeccionar. A sua curiosidade levava sempre a melhor sobre ele.  
  
Pó de floo. Dentro de um frasco, num ponto suficientemente alto para o pequeno Jonah não lhe deitar as mãos. Parecia obvio que os Potters confiavam no filho mais velho para não brincar com a rede de floo e acabar perdido no meio de nenhures.  
  
Severus nem pensou duas vezes no que estava a fazer. Acendeu a lareira com um feitiço que ainda não devia saber efectuar.  
  
- Ingnitus. - Agarrou um punhado de pó e atirou-o para o fogo. - Rua Bativolta. - Gritou e sentiu-se puxado por uma força qual vácuo, a uma velocidade estonteante, até terminar noutra lareira, numa loja de aspecto mórbido, que visitara antes, na companhia do tio e ignorância dos pais.  
  
A limpar a sua túnica da fuligem, saiu da loja ignorando os gritos do dono (Quem és tu? Vou-te ensinar a brincar com a lareira das outras pessoas!).  
  
Ele aprendera com o tio Belchior, onde havia uma passagem da rua Bativolta para Londres dos muggles e não tinha intenção de contar os seus planos ao dono da loja.  
  
  
  
Pronto. Espero que tenham gostado do segundo capitulo. Não se esqueçam de criticar ao fundo.  
  
Abraços Aliera 


	3. A fome é lixada

Renuncia: Se leram os meus outros capítulos sabem o que é meu e o que não é. A Canção do Johnny pertence aos Queen.  
  
Muito obrigado à Clara, Rocio e Maribel por umas noções muito engraçadas em espanhol.  
  
  
  
A Fome è Lixada.  
  
  
  
A rua Bativolta era uma rua silenciosa, sem nenhum do ruído alegre de Diagon Alley. Severus estava a andar em passo rápido, evitando contacto visual com as poucas bruxa s e feiticeiros na rua, para evitar ser parado por alguém que ele não conseguisse vencer. Ou seja: quase todos os adultos no mundo dos feiticeiros.  
  
O Tio Belchior tinha mostrado, não só a saída para Londres mas também como abri-la.  
  
- Pandere, Alohomora. - Tocou com a varinha nas pedras gigantescas que formavam uma parede e estas pareceram derreter em frente dos seus olhos. Passou para o outro lado, para um beco escuro, sem janelas e apenas com uns caixotes do lixo na saída.  
  
Severus sentiu um nó na garganta. Isto estava a ficar demasiado radical para ele. Nunca tinha falado com um único muggle na sus vida. Olhou de novo para a rua Bativolta e lembrou-se das palavras da mãe: 'Ele está a ficar cada vez mais parecido com o pai e isso assusta-me. Quem me dera não ter casado com ele. Quem me dera nunca lhe ter dado um filho.' A memória decidiu por ele.  
  
"Intercludere." Fechou a passagem e pisou o chão com cuidado, assegurando- se de que era tão solido como o da rua magica de onde saíra. Convencido de que a rua não ia ruir por baixo dos seus pés, continuou.  
  
Estava um dia bonito, embora um pouco frio. Durante todo o dia andou pelas ruas e observou as pessoas. Ninguém olhou para ele duas vezes apesar da túnica que trazia vestida. Ele parecia diferente4 das outras crianças, mas provavelmente, as pessoas pensavam que a mãe dele não tinha bom gosto. Na sua situação actual, Severus não podia deixar de concordar.  
  
Na verdade ele gostou muito do que viu em Londres. Gastou a maior parte do dia no parque de St. James (magnanimamente ignorando o nome amaldiçoado), a ver os esquilos e cisnes até que começou a desejar as migalhas de pão que as pessoas estavam a atirar aos animais.  
  
Aí, começou a sentir que o seu plano tinha sido precipitado e cimentado sobre uma base de pensamentos em ebulição. Devia ser a sua ascendência vampírica que tantas vezes o fazia agir em fúria ou instinto em vez de lógica. Arrependia-se sempre depois. Será que devia regressar?  
  
O estômago insistia que sim. A cabeça dizia que não, mas com o passar das horas o estômago estava a ficar cada vez mais convincente. A noite era tão escura na Londres dos muggles como no mundo dos feiticeiros. E fria.  
  
Severus desejava ter o seu manto de Hogwarts com ele, enquanto se enrolava em posição fetal num banco de jardim. Tinha de esfregar os braços para manter a temperatura corporal. Tanto quanto se lembrava, esta era a pior noite da sua vida.  
  
Severus não sabia quanto tempo passou ali naquele banco. As nuvens estavam a cobrir a lua e ele não podia adivinhar que horas eram. Tinha, no entanto, pasmado tempo suficiente para perceber que ia congelar se permanecesse ali parado. Esta não era uma opção condutora a uma vida longa.  
  
Levantou-se e começou a correr pelo parque para aquecer. Parava periodicamente para descansar e recomeçava a correr para manter a temperatura. Quando o dia chegou, estava exausto, esfomeado e congelado. Estas foram razões suficientes para decidir que era melhor regressar a casa.  
  
Portanto, onde era aquele beco escuro? O seu senso de orientação estava um pouco... Desorientado? Não conseguia parar de tremer enquanto percorria as ruas de Londres sem sucesso.  
  
- Por Merlin! As ruas são todas iguais! Quem foi o lunático que desenhou esta cidade? Devia estar no Hospital de São Mungo! Isto é como encontrar uma agulha num palheiro.  
  
Por esta altura e após amaldiçoar o 'inventor' de Londres e toda a sua descendência, o orgulho do Severus estava a esvair-se pelo esgoto e começou a choramingar. Tinha dado um passo mais largo que a perna e não estava pronto para assumir as consequências.  
  
- Merda, merda, merda!  
  
Entrou em todos os becos que encontrou, sentindo-se cada vez pior. Não reconhecia nenhum como a passagem para o mundo dos feiticeiros.  
  
Finalmente sentou-se no passeio e chorou: - Vou morrer aqui!  
  
Londres era muito ruidosa de manhã. O transito parecia rugir e havia gente em todo o lado a falar. Severus levantou-se e recomeçou a busca do beco. Começou a notar (com um distanciamento estranho) que, passado tempo suficientemente de fome, parou de sentir o seu estômago. 'Óptimo'.  
  
O sentimento não durou. À manhã, seguiu-se a tarde que conduziu à noite. Severus sentou-se à parede de um prédio exausto. O terror estava a ser substituído por apatia.  
  
Foi então que ouviu uma voz a cantar:  
  
- Quero andar de bicicleta, quero andar na minha bicla... Quero andar de bicicleta, quero andar onde eu quiser.  
  
- És tão criancinha! - queixou-se outra voz jovem. - Que canção estúpida!  
  
- Ele é um gilipollas. - Concordou a voz de alguém que estava mudar para o seu tom de adulto, caindo vergonhosamente em falsete.  
  
- O que é um gilipollas? - Perguntou a voz que estivera a cantar.  
  
- É o que tu és. Não sabes nada?  
  
- Não sou espanhol! Porque é que eu havia de saber o que é um gilipollas?  
  
- Ele tem razão, Javier. - Concordou uma nova voz.  
  
- Cala-te mulher! É mesmo miúda.  
  
- Eu sou uma miúda! O que é que isso tem a ver com ele não falar espanhol?  
  
- Miúdas estão sempre a queixar-se. Pira-te.  
  
Severus espreitou em volta da esquina para os interlocutores. Três rapazes e uma rapariga, todos mais ou menos pela sua idade. A rapariga de cabelo curto, louro acobreado estava a enfrentar abertamente um rapaz moreno, mais alto do que ela.  
  
- Não! - O rapaz mais pequeno do grupo, o que tinha estado a cantar, interrompeu. - Ela trouxe comida! Deixa-a em paz!  
  
- Ah é? - O rapaz mais velho tornou a cair em falsete. - O Johnny tem uma namorada!  
  
Isto puxou uma gargalhada do rapaz que Severus ainda não tinha ouvido falar e uma reclamação da miúda.  
  
- Eu não sou namorada dele! Ele tem nove anos, eu tenho dez! Não vês a tolice que estás a dizer?  
  
- Cojones... E daí?  
  
- O que é coj...  
  
- Eu explico essa depois! - cortou a rapariga. - Come! Eu tenho de me despachar! Se a minha mãe chegar a casa e eu estiver fora, vou ficar de castigo!  
  
Os três rapazes não precisavam de incentivo maior. Agarraram no saco de papel que a rapariga trouxera e começaram a devorar o conteúdo.  
  
Severus deitou fora o seu orgulho e precaução e aproximou-se em silencio.  
  
O grupo parou com a boca cheia para olhar para ele.  
  
- O que é que queres? - Perguntou Javier, o mais velho, á bruta.  
  
Severus parou onde estava, mas não permitiu a si próprio, fugir.  
  
- Que quieres capullo? - Javier avançou, ameaçador.  
  
Agora o Severus já nem podia responder. Nem entendia a pergunta.  
  
- Eu...  
  
- Pára, Javier! - Ordenou a rapariga. - Olha para ele! Parece um cãozinho perdido!  
  
A raiva e frustração levaram a melhor sobre o Severus.  
  
- A quem é que estás a chamar cãozinho? - Gritou - Eu tenho doze anos! Tu só tens dez! - Apontou fechando o argumento de quem o 'cãozinho' poderia ser.  
  
Os outros não ficaram convencidos. Riram-se com força e o Johnny começou a cantarolar:  
  
- Cãozinho, cachorro, cãozinho!  
  
O Estômago do Severus era tão exigente, que ele nem conseguia ir embora e afastar os olhos do saco com comida ou das bolachas que os rapazes tinham nas mãos.  
  
- Pobre cãozinho! - A miúda entendeu. - Rapazes, partilhem!  
  
- Não! - Gritou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos que estivera calado até ao momento. - Também temos fome!  
  
- Tu estás a comer! - Pressionou a rapariga - Porque eu trouxe a comida! E eu estou a dizer para partilharem!  
  
Javier chamou:  
  
- Vem cá, Cãozinho!  
  
- Não sou um cãozinho. - Insistiu Severus, mas não deixou de obedecer.  
  
- Sim. -- E Isso era subestimar a situação.  
  
- De onde vens?  
  
Aí estava uma pergunta que o Severus não queria responder:  
  
- Eu... Eu fugi...  
  
- De casa? - Perguntou a rapariga.  
  
- Humm... Sim... Dás-me uma bolacha, por favor?  
  
- Tu pareces precisar de mais do que de uma bolacha. -- A rapariga arrancou o saco das mãos gananciosas do Johnny. - Eu trouxe pão, umas bolachas e queijo... Foi o que eu consegui trazer, assim depressa. Tira um pão e queijo... Vá.  
  
Severus agarrou em dois pãezinhos e devorou-os em frente dos muggles.  
  
- Eu sou a Jen. - A rapariga apresentou-se enquanto o Severus comia. - Este é o Johnny. Ele tem nove anos. - Ela despenteou o cabelo louro do rapaz. - Aquele é o Beef. - Apontou o rapaz que não ficara feliz por reduzir a sua refeição minúscula. - Nós achamos que ele tem uma ténia exigente! Come como um cavalo e nunca engorda!  
  
- Francamente! - Queixou-se o rapaz. - Onde é que eu tenho comida para comer como um cavalo?  
  
- Este espanhol mal-educado - Jen continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida. - é o Javier e tem catorze.  
  
- Eu sou o chefe! - Informou Javier, só para assegurar que a expedita Jen, não era.  
  
- Como queiras. - Jen abanou os ombros. - Eles fugiram todos.  
  
Severus olhou para ela, inquisidor.  
  
- Eu não. - Ela respondeu à pergunta não feita. - Se não for para casa agora vou ficar de castigo. Até à próxima.  
  
Ligeira, virou as costas para eles e afastou-se a correr.  
  
Os rapazes atiram-se à comida com o apetite dos esfomeados e a refeição foi rapidamente terminada.  
  
Então, Javier olhou para Severus e perguntou:  
  
- O que é que eu faço contigo, pendejo? 


	4. O Tamisa

RENUNCIA: Todos conhecem o mundo que J.K.Rowlings criou. Eu só gosto de passear lá de vez em quando.  
  
Obrigado à Dana pela critica. Foste muito simpática.  
  
  
  
  
  
O Tamisa  
  
Severus não conseguia responder, o que se estava tornar uma situação repetitiva. Com alguma comida no seu estômago (longe de cheio), Ele estava a recobrar a força para manter a sua decisão de não regressar a casa.  
  
- Não tens de fazer nada comigo.  
  
- Ah, sim! Tens um lugar para ficar?  
  
Severus não teve de pensar muito.  
  
- Não.  
  
- O que é que tens para comer?  
  
- Nada. - Ele estava a sentir-se mesmo estúpido.  
  
O rapaz espanhol olhou para ele incrédulo.  
  
- Então, talvez seja melhor ficares connosco.  
  
- Vocês têm casa e comida? - Perguntou Severus.  
  
- Casa, não temos. - Respondeu o Beef. - Mas podemos arranjar comida.  
  
Severus estava incerto se queria saber como.  
  
- Anda lá. - Instruiu Javier.  
  
Enquanto corriam pelas ruas de Londres, passaram por muitas pessoas que regressavam a casa depois de um dia de trabalho.  
  
Chegaram a um beco mais escuro e silencioso. - Ali. - Javier apontou para um amontoado de caixotes de cartão, no canto da rua.  
  
- Ali? - Os olhos de Severus arregalaram-se de incredulidade. - Vocês vivem ali? Em caixotes de cartão?  
  
- Sim! Se consegues melhor, podes ir embora. - Os três rapazes formaram uma frente forte e orgulhosa. Aparentemente Severus tinha cometido uma gafe, ao deixar de apreciar a 'casa' deles.  
  
- Desculpem! Não tenho sitio melhor! Não queria... Eu quase congelei ontem à noite! Como é que vocês conseguem aquecer-se à noite?  
  
- Nós temos alguns tapetes e cobertores. - Respondeu Um Johnny apaziguado. - Dormimos juntos e fica quentinho. Vais ver.  
  
- Mas - Avisou o Javier. - se queres ficar aqui tens de trabalhar como todos nós.  
  
- A fazer o quê?  
  
- Ostias! O que é que pensas? A roubar, é claro!  
  
- Roubar. - Severus estava inseguro acerca deste assunto. Um Snape transformado num ladrão? O que é que a mãe...  
  
- Está bem.  
  
- Já fizeste isto alguma vez? - Perguntou o Beef.  
  
- Não. Mas eu aprendo rapidamente. - Acrescentou rapidamente, para desbastar os olhares de duvida dos outros.  
  
- É melhor não meteres água. - Avisou o Javier. - Se quiseres sair, decide agora.  
  
- Eu não quero sair! Eu disse que aprendo e vou aprender!  
  
- Certo. De qualquer modo as lições só começam amanhã. - Informou o rapaz mais velho. - Agora é hora de dormir.  
  
Esta foi apenas a primeira de muitas noites que o Severus viria a dormir no que ele passou a chamar de 'Mansão de Cartão'. Era uma melhoria em relação à sua primeira noite fria, sozinho. Agora estava quente, gozando do calor corporal dos outros rapazes. O pior era o cheiro. Em Hogwarts, todos os alunos tinham as suas camas respectivas e apesar de haver quatro a cinco camas por dormitório, odores desagradáveis nunca tinham sido problema (pelo menos, nos ultimos cem anos). As casa de banho estavam lá por alguma razão.  
  
Severus nunca tinha sido um maníaco da limpeza, mas estes rapazes PRECISAVAM de um banho. Naquele momento, ele também e para não variar, foi suficientemente estúpido para lhes dizer isso.  
  
A Jen estava com eles. Tinha escapado ao castigo em casa e concordou que um banho era uma necessidade geral entre os rapazes.  
  
Javier presenteou-os com um sorriso malicioso e disse:  
  
- Está bem. Vamos tomar banho.  
  
Quando o Severus viu os rapazes a tirar a roupa e a saltar para o Tamisa, ficou congelado na margem.  
  
- Anda Cãozinho! - Chamou o Johnny. - Salta!  
  
- Não.  
  
- Vamos lá, gorduroso! - Desafiou Beef. - Tu é4 que te queixas-te.  
  
- Mas... Mas isto é o rio!  
  
A Jen ria sentada na margem.  
  
- E HÁ uma rapariga a ver!  
  
- É só a Jen! - Respondeu Johnny que não via razão para vergonhas, em frente àquela rapariga em particular.  
  
Javier içou-se na margem, para fora de água, com uma graciosidade fácil e felina.  
  
- Guarro! Entra na água.  
  
- Não!  
  
Com dois passos, Javier agarrou o Severus que era consideravelmente mais baixo que o espanhol, mais velho. Teria sido fácil para Severus, defender- se com um feitiço mas não queria fazer magia em frente deles. O tio Belchior tinha avisado muitas vezes para ele NUNCA fazer magia em frente dos muggles. Impossibilitado de usar as suas armas, ele foi carregado pelos braços fortes do espanhol e saltaram ambos para a água.  
  
Só pode gritar com voz aguda e histérica:  
  
- Eu não sei nadar!  
  
Quando caiu, a água fria pareceu-lhe dura como uma parede solida. Foi um choque e o pior foi o pânico que sentiu quando o rapaz mais velho o largou. Havia água fria e escura em todo o lado! Em toda a volta dele! Não conseguia respirar. Os pulmões estavam a arder. O pânico estava a tomar conta dele. Não conseguia pensar. Talvez fosse porque não conseguia respirar e estava concentrado nisso. Então, quando não conseguiu evitar mais, o Severus inalou a água escura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Respira! Um, dois, três, quatro...  
  
Severus sentiu uma forte pressão no peito, que o fez tossir repetidamente, expelindo dos seus pulmões, o que parecia um rio inteiro.  
  
- Isso mesmo! - Ouviu uma voz trémula sobre ele. - Respira cãozinho, vá lá.  
  
Ele estava a tentar, mas era um esforço doloroso. Conseguia sentir a sua corrente sanguínea a correr dentro das veias e o peso das mãos de alguém sobre o seu corpo. Podia ouvi-los falar, mas não conseguia ver nada.  
  
Sentiu os braços fortes do Javier a segurar os seus ombros e a ajuda-lo a sentar-se.  
  
- Não consigo ver...  
  
- Abre os olhos, pendejo!  
  
Só então, percebeu que tinha os olhos fechados. Com um alivio tremendo, desenrascou-se para abri-los e viu as caras preocupadas das outras crianças.  
  
- Eu estou a respirar. - Assegurou.  
  
- Ele está tão pálido! - Insistiu a Jen, com os olhos arregalados de susto. - Vamos leva-lo para a minha casa.  
  
- E a tua mãe? - Perguntou o Beef.  
  
- A minha mãe chega às seis. Temos tempo. Ajudem-me a carregá-lo.  
  
- Eu não preciso de ser carregado! - Queixou-se o Severus. - Eu posso andar!  
  
Os outros não lhe prestaram qualquer atenção. O Javier agarrou-o por debaixo dos braços e meio carregou, meio arrastou-o pelas idênticas ruas de Londres. Pararam em frente a uma casa que parecia igual a todas as outras na rua.  
  
Jen produziu uma chave de dentro do bolso das calças e abriu a porta.  
  
- Entrem de uma vez! Não quero que as bisbilhoteiras das minhas vizinhas, digam aos meus pais que vocês estiveram aqui!  
  
Severus foi atirado a tremer, para cima de um sofá.  
  
- Temos de lhe tirar as roupas!- Disse a Jen.  
  
- Não!! - Atirou Severus horrorizado.  
  
- Já alguém te disse, que és uma pessoa negativa? - perguntou a rapariga.  
  
- Ele é tímido! - Explicou Javier. - Mulher burra! Vai para a cozinha! Eu tiro-lhe as roupas!  
  
- Mas quem é que estás a mandar para a cozinha? - Gritou a miúda de dez anos. - Nunca ouviste falar de emancipação feminina?  
  
- O quê feminina? - Javier olhou para a Jen, como se tivesse acabado de lhe crescer uma segunda cabeça. - Vai buscar uns cobertores! - Ordenou.  
  
Disparando um olhar furioso ao rapaz, Jen correu para obedecer às instruções.  
  
- Agora tira a roupa! - Javier disse a Severus num ton que não admitia argumentos.  
  
O Severus, obviamente, tentou.  
  
- Não tir...  
  
- Tiras a roupa ou tiro-te eu mesmo.  
  
Sem resposta para isto, Severus tirou a túnica e as calças e correu para trás do sofá, quando a Jen voltou com os cobertores.  
  
- Pareces melhor. - Ela disse, atirando um cobertor sobre a cabeça dele.  
  
Severus cobriu-se e sentou-se no sofá, apreciando o calor que começava a sentir.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
- Porque é que não disseste que não sabias nadar? - Apontou o Beef.  
  
- Eu disse.  
  
- Eu quero dizer, ANTES de saltares para a água.  
  
- Não saltei por vontade própria.  
  
- Está tudo certo. Ele está bem. - Apaziguou a Jen.  
  
- Pois. - Concordou o Johnny.  
  
- Parece - disse o Javier - que tenho mais a te ensinar, do que pensava.  
  
- Estás a ensinar-lhe o quê? - Perguntou a Jen, inocentemente.  
  
- Nada que te interesse.  
  
- Mal educado.  
  
- Florzinha de estufa.  
  
- Estás na minha casa!  
  
- E então?  
  
- Então, és um mal educado...  
  
- Já disseste isso.  
  
- ...A falar comigo dessa maneira, na minha casa!  
  
Severus estava a ficar cansado de ouvir a discussão deles e interveio:  
  
- Tens alguma coisa quente? Jen?  
  
- O quê? - Ela perguntou, chateada com a interrupção.  
  
- Para comer ou beber. Para ficarmos quentes.  
  
- Posso fazer chá...  
  
- Vamos ser envenenados. - Gozou o Johnny.  
  
- Alguém te ofereceu alguma coisa? - Ela atirou.  
  
- Eu não disse nada! - Interrompeu ansioso, o Beef. - Tens bolachas? Abes, para empurrar o chá. Ou scones...  
  
- Tu és um glutão. - Jen acusou.  
  
- Isso é mau?  
  
- Esquece. - Ela foi para a cozinha preparar o lanche deles.  
  
Os rapazes ficaram até recearem que os pais da Jen pudessem chegar do trabalho.  
  
Nessa noite, o odor na 'Mansão de Cartão' não foi diferente das outras noites. 


	5. Salteadores

Renuncia: A Rowling o que é de Rowling. Aqui a Aliera só está a brincar com o que ela criou e a divertir-se com isso.  
  
  
  
SALTEADORES  
  
Severus nunca fora tão feliz na sua vida. No ultimo mês tinha descoberto que era bom em mais uma coisa; palmar carteiras e roubar bolsas.  
  
Era diariamente elogiado pelo grupo. Eles, evidentemente não sabiam que ele usava feitiços simples como o charme de levitação para aproximar-se das suas vitimas em silencio e tornar as suas posses mais leves. Feitiços de camuflagem e silencio estavam se a tornar tão naturais para ele, como se tivesse nascido a usá-los. Com ajuda da magia era mais rápido que qualquer um dos outros e podia fazer tais malabarismos que nem o Javier podia deixar de se sentir impressionado.  
  
- És um ladrão nato. - Disse-lhe uma noite, enquanto contava o dinheiro que o Severus se encarregara de trazer para a 'Mansão de Cartão?.  
  
- Somos uma equipa! - Respondeu Severus com uma felicidade tão grande que nunca soubera antes poder exprimir. - Nós somos... - Calou-se quando viu Jen a chegar. Havia um acordo tácito entre os rapazes, que a Jen devia ser deixada fora das suas actividades de subsistência. Javier colocou o dinheiro atrás do traseiro.  
  
- Vocês são o quê? - Perguntou a rapariga sentando-se ao lado deles.  
  
- Não devias estar em casa, muchacha? - Perguntou o Javier.  
  
- A minha mãe está a trabalhar numa grande festa com jantar e o meu pai está a fazer o turno da noite. - Respondeu atrevida. -- O que é que eu estaria a fazer em casa sozinha?  
  
- Devias estar em casa! São onze da noite. As ruas são perigosas para uma miúda a esta hora!  
  
- E para um rapaz não são?  
  
- Ele tem razão, sabes? - Severus apoiou o chefe do grupo.  
  
- Eu estou com vocês! - Foi a resposta confiante da Jen. - Que mal é que me poderia acontecer na vossa companhia?  
  
- Tonta! As ruas são perigosas!  
  
- Sabem... - Ela optou por ignorar o Javier. - Nós somos um bom grupo. Onde estão o Beef e o Johnny?  
  
- Lá dentro. A dormir como tu também devias estar.  
  
- Devíamos ter um nome. - Jen interrompeu o espanhol, entregando este comentário como se tivesse inventado um conceito de vida.  
  
- O quê? Não tens nome? - Gozou Severus.  
  
- O nosso grupo devia ter um nome agressivo!  
  
- Agressivo? Mas quem é que tu queres agredir?  
  
- Não sejas parvo, Cãozinho. Eu pensei num nome porreiro para nós.  
  
- Nós? - Javier gritou em terror fingido. - Desde quando é que no tornámos nós?  
  
- Até tremo de pensar o que é que ela inventou. - Acrescentou Severus.  
  
- Eu PENSEI num BOM nome! Eu li-o num livro.  
  
- Portanto nem inventas-te...  
  
- Cala-me essa matraca, Cachorro! Oiçam: 'Os famosos cinco'. - Sorriu na expectativa. - O que é que vocês acham?  
  
- Merlin... - Severus fez uma cara de nojo.  
  
- Gillipollas! Não só é um nome ESTÚPIDO, ainda por cima não é original.  
  
- Pois! - Severus concordou prontamente, embora nunca tivesse ouvido falar desses outros 'cinco', famosos ou não.  
  
- Têm um nome melhor? -- A Jen desafiou os rapazes.  
  
- Sim! - Disparou o Javier. - Não haver nome nenhum!  
  
- Salteadores. - Severus disse distraído, ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Ambos Jen e Javier olharam para ele : - Como ?  
  
- É bom! - Elogiou a Jen - Soa a atrevimento!  
  
- NÃO! Não é! - Disse o Severus rapidamente. - É estúpido!  
  
- Na verdade até é bom. - Disse Javier. -- E eu não conheço nenhuns 'Salteadores'.  
  
- Nem eu! Salteadores! Nós somos os Salteadores! - Ela experimentou o nome.  
  
- Qual é o problema, Cão Gorduroso?  
  
- Nenhum. - Severus não podia deixar de se sentir culpado por usar o titulo dos outros idiotas. Ainda por cima ele era o maior critico deles. Ele odiava aquele nome! Era como uma chamada do passado. Recordava-lhe um mundo do qual ele não se queria lembrar. Porque é que ele tinha sugerido AQUELE nome? Mas os outros gostavam e estavam entusiasmados por o usarem.  
  
A Jen estava feliz por estar com os rapazes numa hora tão tardia. Sentia-se (e com razão) a cometer uma transgressão.  
  
O Javier disse-lhe que ela era maluca e decidiu ignorá-la. Talvez se se aborrecesse, a rapariga voltasse para casa. Gatinhou para dentro da 'Mansão de Cartão' e foi dormir.  
  
Severus também devia ir, mas a rapariga implorou-lhe para que ficasse acordado por mais algum tempo.  
  
- Vá lá! Sabe-se lá quando é que eu volto a ter uma oportunidade como esta outra vez?  
  
- Não sei e não quero saber! É tarde. - Ele tentou escapar para dentro, mas ela agarrou a túnica dele pelo colarinho.  
  
- Podíamos dar um passeio pela margem do rio.  
  
- Tu e a margem do rio...  
  
- Vá lá!  
  
Com um suspiro, o Severus levantou-se e seguiu-a, ainda a queixar-se.  
  
- Está a ficar frio! Tu devias ir para casa e eu devia ir dormir!  
  
- Podes dormir depois!  
  
Andaram em silencio por algum tempo. Severus não estava habituado a falar com miúdas. Nem mesmo em Slytherin. Aquelas raparigas olhavam-no por cima do ombro. Ele não estava preparado para lidar com isso. Nem lhe passaria pela cabeça ir falar com raparigas das outras equipas. Ás vezes espiava-as quando tinha a certeza de que não estavam a olhar: A Narcissa era uma bruxinha loura, bonita e arrogante. O tipo de pessoa tão linda que parecia ter como objectivo na vida, dar prazer àqueles que a olhavam. A Lilly 'Sangue de lama' Evans era uma Gryffindor e outra que chamava a atenção do Severus. Não que ele fosse alguma vez, admitir uma coisa destas a alguém. Um segredo só é um segredo, quando apenas uma pessoa o sabe. Talvez fosse o cabelo dela: longo, ruivo, que dava nas vistas. Ou talvez fossem os olhos verdes. Não podia ser o brilhante discurso dela que a tornava tão interessante, já que ele nunca tinha falado com ela. Nem queria. Ela era uma 'sangue de lama' e amiga dos 'Salteadores'. Mas a Jen era diferente. Ela era mais nova do que ele. Não o fazia sentir-se... Inferior? Ela nem era uma RAPARIGA por assim dizer. Ela era uma pessoa e uma amiga de fácil convívio.  
  
- Onde conheces-te os rapazes? - Perguntou o Severus para combater o silencio.  
  
- Bem. O Javier eu já conhecia. O Johnny e o Beef conheci este ano, quando o Javier fugiu do orfanato com eles.  
  
- Vieram de um orfanato? E os pais deles?  
  
- Os pais do Javier morreram. Não sei nada dos pais dos outros miúdos.  
  
Severus andou um pouco analisando a informação. - Conheces-te os pais dele? - Perguntou passado algum tempo.  
  
- Sim. A minha mãe conheceu-os melhor do que eu. Os pais do Javier eram imigrantes da Espanha. O Javier tinha dois anos quando chegaram cá. Pelo que eu ouvi, não foi nada fácil para eles. A Mãe do Javier conseguiu um emprego como empregada na mesma mansão onde a minha mãe trabalha.  
  
- A Tua mãe é uma empregada?  
  
- Não. A minha mãe é uma cozinheira. Uma cozinheira incrível! Consegue preparar um banquete assim! - Estalou os dedos.  
  
- O que é uma empregada?  
  
- Estás a gozar com a minha cara?  
  
- Hã... Hum... Nem por isso.  
  
- E dizes que tens doze anos? Francamente... Uma empregada é alguém que limpa a casa... Que serve à mesa... Isso assim.  
  
- Como um duende doméstico?  
  
- O que é um duende doméstico?  
  
- Estás a ver que não sabes tudo?  
  
- O que É um duende doméstico? - Ela exigiu uma resposta.  
  
- É... A empregada dos meus pais... - Ele preferiu dar uma meia resposta.  
  
- Tu tens uma empregada? Não acredito!  
  
- Estás a chamar-me mentiroso? - Severus ficou ofendido.  
  
- Estás a dizer que és rico? Quem é que ia fugir de uma casa confortável?  
  
- Eu não disse que era rico! Eu disse que os meus pais têm um duende... Empregada. E é verdade. O que aconteceu aos pais do Javier?  
  
- Porque não lhe perguntas?  
  
- Porque não me respondes?  
  
- Porque é que é que queres saber?  
  
- Eu quero conhecer-vos! Mas se queres que eu... Talvez eu deva ir dormir. - Começou a andar mais depressa.  
  
- Não espera! Eu... O pai do Javier era um drogado! Eu ouvi a minha mãe a dizer que ele morreu com uma overdose de heroina. Não digas ao Javier que eu te contei!  
  
Severus parou. Do que ele conseguia entender, o pai do Javier tinha exagerado a dose de alguma poção. Talvez uma distracção estúpida.  
  
- E a mãe dele? Também estragou outra poção?  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Ela fez uma 'overdose'... Nela?  
  
- Não. Pobre Lupe. Ela chorou até morrer. Estava a trabalhar para toda a família e já estava doente quando ele morreu, mas então deixou de comer e de trabalhar. Só dormia e chorava. Até morrer.  
  
- Ninguém a ajudou?  
  
- A minha mãe tentou falar com ela. A Sr.a Tompson, a patroa, chamou um psiquiatra mas ela fechou-se dentro dela e ninguém conseguia entrar. Foi o que a minha mãe disse.  
  
- Como é que o Javier acabou num orfanato?  
  
- Quando a mãe dele morreu a segurança social pô-lo lá. Ele detestou o orfanato.  
  
Severus perguntava-se o que seria a segurança social.  
  
- Ele não tinha parentes na Espanha?  
  
- Não sei... Penso que não. Ou teria sido enviado para viver com eles.  
  
- Pois...  
  
- E depois ele fugiu do orfanato com o Johnny e o Beef. O Johnny nunca conheceu os pais e o Beef foi abandonado quando tinha quatro anos. Acho que eles não teriam fugido se o Javier não os tivesse arrastado com ele.  
  
Severus parou e olhou para a rapariga com um sorriso tímido.  
  
- E tu? Porque é que sais de casa a esta hora da noite? Porque é que roubas comida de casa para dar a um grupo de pedintes?  
  
A Jen presenteou-o com um sorriso feliz.  
  
- Eu gosto de vocês! Vocês são os meus amigos! O Javier é um chato às vezes, mas é corajoso, sabes? Ele é como um herói! O Johnnyzinho é como um irmão mais novo e o Beef... É o Beef!  
  
- E tu és uma boa pessoa. - Severus entregou o cumprimento sem pensar.  
  
- Obrigado. E tu?  
  
- Eu não tenho a certeza de ser uma boa pessoa.  
  
A Jen riu.  
  
- És tão parvo! Eu estava a perguntar por ti! Porque é que fugiste?  
  
- Hum... Não quero falar sobre isso.  
  
- Porquê? Acabaste de bisbilhotar a vida dos outros Salteadores.  
  
- Pois... Mas... Eu não quero falar sobre isso.  
  
- Tu nunca falas de ti!  
  
O Severus continuou a andar em silencio.  
  
- Os teus pais morreram? - Insistiu a Jen.  
  
- Não. - Respondeu entredentes.  
  
- Batiam-te?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Estás a falar a verdade?  
  
- Sim Jen. Estou a falar a verdade.  
  
- Então porque é que fugiste?  
  
- Não ias entender.  
  
- Eu sou muito esperta. Experimenta-me.  
  
Nervoso, Severus mudou de peso de um pé para o outro.  
  
- Bem...  
  
- Vá lá!  
  
- Os meus pais não gostam de mim! - Deixou sair. -- A minha mãe está arrependida de me ter tido... Porque ela acha que eu sou muito parecido com o meu pai. O meu pai nem se lembra que eu existo.  
  
- Oh.  
  
- Nem sei se sentiram a minha falta.  
  
- De certeza que sim!  
  
- Não estejas tão certa.  
  
- Isso é tão triste.  
  
- Sim... Mas, no entanto eu estou a divertir-me com vocês. São muito melhores do que os outros miúdos que eu conhecia.  
  
- Não tens saudades dos teus amigos?  
  
- Vocês são os meus amigos. Tu e os outros. Não tenho saudades de ninguém. - Mentiu. - Talvez apenas da escola. Já estou a perder o inicio do ano escolar.  
  
- Vocês estão todos a faltar à escola. Estamos quase em Outubro. Talvez devesses regressar a casa.  
  
- Não quero. E mesmo que quisesse, nem sei como.  
  
- Não sabes o caminho de volta?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Cachorrinho...  
  
- NÃO! Eu não quer regressar, por isso não tenhas pena de mim. Vamos andando. Tens aulas de manhã. Eu faço-te companhia até casa.  
  
- Depois, sabes regressar?  
  
- Para a 'Mansão de Cartão'? Claro! Eu agora conheço o território.  
  
Quando chegaram á porta da Jen, ela perguntou.  
  
- Contas-me mais, quando confiares em mim?  
  
Isto apanhou o Severus de surpresa.  
  
- Confiar?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Isto é tão complicado... - Não pôde evitar mostrar vulnerabilidade na voz.  
  
- Vais ter de confiar em alguém algum dia. - Disse a Jen. - Espero que seja em mim. - apertou a mão dele antes de entrar em casa. - Boa noite.  
  
Severus viu-a fechar a porta. Então, com um nó na garganta, regressou à 'Mansão de Cartão'. 


End file.
